Mainframe's Fractured Fairy Tales
by Agent66
Summary: After watching this totally funny episode of Samurai Jack, I decided to write this. A special guest comes to Enzo's school and soon he and our heroes are in for a special fairy tale bonanza!


Mainframe's   
Fractured Fairy Tales   
  


"Okay class, we have a special guest today." 

Young Enzo Matrix perked up. He had not been happy about going to school that second, not when he could have tons of fun at the Principal Office. They always had fun at the P.O. or at least he did. And why not? Phong always knew so much about stuff, even though he made you figure things out yourself half the time, Dot Matrix was the Command.Com and always had a plan of action in any situation, Bob, Guardian 452, was back home and it looked like he and Dot finally were going to get married after all, Mouse was an awesome hacker who could do and make anything she wanted, Hack and Slash were bumbling, but entertaining, AndrAIa was such a babe and smart too, and then there was Matrix. The sprite formerly known as Enzo Matrix was now a guardian renegade with a very sweet gun. And best part was, he was beginning to _enjoy _hanging out with his younger self. Not that he would admit that out loud, but even Enzo knew the two of them had fun.   
So imagine Enzo's protests when Dot made him go to school that second. They had gotten rid of the evil virus Megabyte, _again_, but the virus still lurked somewhere. That made Enzo very uneasy. Megabyte had a thing against them all and now Enzo was thrown in the mix. He didn't like the virus anyways, but the mere fact that he was Matrix's younger self seem to make him a bigger target. That was another reason why he wanted to stay home. At least he'd have some sort of protection, even if it was Hack and Slash! Cecil he could live without. The stuffy waiter would probably turn him over to Megabyte in a nano. But Enzo's complaining and daydreaming was interrupted when he heard those magic words. 

"Okay class, we have a special guest today." 

Maybe his second wouldn't wasted after all. Special guests usually meant someone cool, who would do some neat tricks or something. Maybe it was Matrix, coming to talk about his seconds in the games. It was highly unlikely. The brooding sprite wouldn't talk about the games with _anyone_, more less talk to his class. Maybe it was AndrAIa. Man, she was hot. And to think she and Matrix had known each other since they were his age. That thought depressed him. He was back to being the only little sprite in the system again. Not that he liked girls or anything (other than the ones in his present family), it was just that...well...it wasn't fair.   
Enzo sighed and thought back to the special guest. He brightened a little. He hated school so much sometimes. He had friends, but not very many. He hardly ever hung out with the little binomes. He was always surrounded by adults. At the Diner, at the Principal Office, at the park...where ever he went. He just preferred to hang out with them instead. They had cooler adventures. Enzo settled back in his seat and awaited the special guest. He hoped it would be someone cool. Last time, they had some binome scientist and all he talked about was code. The man put the class to sleep. Worst yet, when he learned Enzo was the brother of the Command.Com and often spent time in the P.O., the binome began to ask questions that Enzo couldn't even remember, more less know the answers to. 

_This had better be good_. 

Miss Brodie, Enzo's teacher, stood from her desk and walked to the door. She stepped out in the hall and began talking to the special guest. Enzo couldn't hear what they were saying, but the other voice sounded familiar. A little _too_ familiar. And not a happy familiar. The sound had echoed in his mind for so long. It was the same sound that had caused so much pain and suffering in the system already. Miss Brodie stepped back inside and turned to the class. "Class, please welcome Mister..." 

"Megabyte!!" Enzo exclaimed, as the evil virus walked through the door. 

The blue virus bowed at the compliment and the scared look Enzo had on his face. "Yes, it is I." he said, in his most charming voice. "I'm glad you still remember me...Boy." 

"Remember you?!" Enzo asked, incredously. "You tried to delete me and my family! How could I possibly forget?" 

"Yes," Megabyte sighed. "That was rather good, wasn't it?" 

"Miss Brodie, have you completely flipped your motherboard!?" Enzo cried, standing in his chair. "Do you have any idea what you've done?" 

"Now Enzo," the teacher replied, in her Scottish accent. "Everyone deserves a second chance. Mr. Megabyte offered to come and read to you all today." 

"A second chance?" Enzo asked. "Miss Brodie, he's tried to destroyed the system numberous times, not to mention ruined the lives of my sister, my brother, Phong, and myself. And that's just for starters! He's an evil, dirty, rotten..." 

"Enzo Matrix!" Miss Brodie exclaimed, interrupting Enzo's speech. "If you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all." 

"She's quite right, you know." Megabyte added. 

Enzo's jaw nearly dropped from it's hinges. "Now, if you would take your seat, Enzo, we'll let Mr. Megabyte get on with his presentation." Miss Brodie replied, taking a seat at her desk. Enzo sank down slowly in his desk, unsure of the nightmare that seemed to be taking place right here in his school. In his class! 

"First let me say what an honor it is to be here today." Megabyte started, taking the chair that Miss Brodie indicated. "I'm here for a direct purpose. As your young classmate, Mr. Matrix has shown, I have a bit of a bad reputation." Enzo let out a large laugh, which earned him a look from his teacher and classmates. "I came here today to read to you, as I feel reading is a large portion of a young sprite and binome's education." 

"Miss Brodie, I have to go to the bathroom." Enzo said, waving his arm in the air. 

"Enzo, our guest was talking." 

"I have to go to the bathroom right now! I'll make it quick." 

Miss Brodie sighed. She had no idea what had gotten into the little sprite. Sure, he was going through some problems at home, but that didn't excuse his behavior. She would have to have a talk with his sister later in the second. "All right." she said, watching as Enzo stood and slinked along the front row of students in order to keep a distance between him and the virus. "But hurry back or you'll miss the first half of the story!" Enzo didn't even hear that last sentence, he had bolted out of the room so quickly. He had to let everyone know what was going on. He couldn't believe Miss Brodie would just let that big blue tin can into the school perimeter, more less the class!   
Enzo ran down the hall until he found he wouldn't be noticed. He then removed the organizer he had gotten for his birthday and made an emergency call to the Principal Office. 

***   
"Ah, Enzo, so good of you to join us again." Megabyte smiled, as the little sprite came back into the room. 

Enzo took his seat and gazed expectantly out the window. He wished they would hurry. He had made two emergency calls and finally got a hold of AndrAIa, who had to insist he calm down in order to tell her what was wrong. After relaying everything in a slow, calm manner, he began to exclaim that they get to his school as soon as possible or Megabyte would blow the place sky high, that he was sure of. He didn't remember what else he had said, but he hoped it would revoke some action into those in the Principal Office to hurry their ASCIIs down there. 

For now, he was left on his own. 

"If everyone is ready, I'll begin my story." Megabyte said, looking around the room. When everyone seemed to be ready, he began. "Once upon a time, in a distant system, there lived an evil presence who threaten to take over the whole Net as we know it. Peoples of every system, everywhere, scrambled to find a way to prevent this from occuring. Finally, a masked rider stormed through and did battle with the evil demon. Their fight was long and drawn out, but finally, the masked warrior defeated the threat. Everyone ran and gathered to thank the masked warrior. 

"Who are you?" asked one. 

"How can we repay your bravery?" asked another. 

"The masked warrior removed his mask and it was Megabyte! Savior of systems, rescuer of peoples all around. In gratitude for his service, the systems on the Net worshipped him forever in eternity. The End." 

Megabyte looked around at the class. There were many looks of confusion and one of complete and utter annoyance and disbelief. That face kept looking out the window. Megabyte turned to look at Miss Brodie, who also seemed confused by his story. "Yes..." he began, thinking of an explanation. "Perhaps that story is far too great for mere children to understand." He reached under his seat and pulled out a large book of children's fairy tales and began to flip through it's pages. "Maybe something designed to your young minds is in order, hmm? Well, how about this? It's called Little Blue Riding Hood." 

"I thought it was called Little _Red_ Riding Hood." one binome announced. 

"Who's telling this story?" Megabyte glared. "It's my time and I'll tell whatever story I deem fit and this is called Little _Blue _Riding Hood. Got it?" 

"Yes sir." 

Little Blue Riding Hood

"Once upon a time, there was an adorable little child, whom everyone loved... 

** The second was lovely. The sky was blue and the sun was out. A little figure is skipping through the woods, on the way to his grandmother's house. The figure stops and turns and we see that it's a little Megabyte, dressed in a blue hooded coat. He is skipping off towards his grandmother's, who is sick in bed. In his hand, he carries a basket of confectionary treats.**

**"I am carrying a basket of confectionary treats for my sick old grandmother, who is ill and in bed. I will take the trip to her house through the woods."**

** Little Megabyte goes skipping off through the woods, unaware that a big bad Matrix wolf is waiting for him behind a tree. He eyes the young virus with an evil look in his eyes.**

**"Well, well, well. Those goes little blue tin can. A basket? Probably holding some yummy confectionary treats. I do so love confectionary treats. I'll just take the short cut to ole grandma's and I'll be dining before you can say rip off."**

"The big bad Matrix wolf went through the woods to Grandma's house, via the short cut." 

"Where are they?" Enzo whispered, glancing at what seemed like the hundredth time he had looked out the window. 

"Mr. Matrix, you're not listening." Megabyte replied, sweetly. Enzo turned and glared at the virus. 

**The big bad Matrix wolf went through the woods to Grandma's house, via the short cut. He had beaten little blue by mere microseconds. The bad Matrix burst through the door and confronted the small, elderly sprite wearing the glasses. "All right, Grandma." he said, shutting the door and walking towards the fragile old sprite.**

**"I am not that old, Megabyte." Phong protested, sitting up in the bed.**

**"You're interrupting." Megabyte replied. "That's very rude."**

**"All right, Grandma." replied the wolf. "Now, we can do things the easy way or the hard way. Either way, you'll be landing in my stomach, so get there before that little blue virus gets here."**

**"But..."**

**"I said, GET IN MY BELLY!"**

** The poor old, fragile, elderly...**

**"I am warning you, Megabyte."**

** The poor, but not that acient, sprite was swallowed in one gulp. Matrix had enough time to hop into bed, before little Megabyte came skipping through the door.**

**"Hello Grandma. I have walked through the scary woods in order to bring you this basket of yummy confectionary treats."**

** Little Megabyte took a closer look at his grandmother. That flu was making her look horrible! "Why Grandma! What..."**

**"Yeah, yeah. Big eyes, big ears, big teeth. Look, let's not draw this out longer than it has to, okay? Just hand over that basket of yummy confectionary treats."**

** Little did the big bad Matrix wolf realize that Megabyte had been in the Web and had merged with a Web creature, therefore making his powers even more deadly. He quickly zapped Matrix before clawing him across the chest.**

"He then watched as the big bad Matrix wolf deleted before his eyes." Megabyte continued, a small smile on his face. "He was reunited with his grandmother and together they ate all the yummy confectionary treats. The End." 

"It certainly is, Megabyte." replied a voice. "For you, anyways." 

The class turned to see four sprites standing in the doorway. "Well, it's about time!" Enzo exclaimed, upon seeing his rescuers. Bob, Matrix, Mouse, and AndrAIa didn't look too happy as they glared down at the blue virus. "You're in trouble now, you big blue idiot!" Enzo shouted, pointed at Megabyte and leaning across his desk. "The welcoming commitee has arrived and they're about to bid you a fond farewell!" 

"You certainly have nerve, Megabyte, I'll give you that." Bob replied, training Glitch on him. "Trying to get to us is one thing, but attacking a school? That's low even for _you._" 

"I'll have you know...Bob...I'm not attacking." Megabyte replied, grinning. 

"That's right, Guardian." Miss Brodie said, glaring at the intruders. "Mr. Megabyte is our guest for the second." 

"Oh, you've got to be kidding." Matrix mumbled. "You were actually_ invited_?" 

"Don't act so surprised." Megabyte said, highly insulted. "I'm very good with children." The virus then glared at Matrix and AndrAIa. "Look how you two turned out." 

Before Matrix could grab his gun, Miss Brodie stood before them. "I refused to have my class be interrupted and taken over." she said in an authoritative tone. "Now, I'll allow you all to stay as long as you sit still and be quiet." 

"But Miss Brodie..." 

"That is an order, AndrAIa." the teacher insisted. "You of all people I would suspect would honor that." 

The game sprite sighed and said, "Yes, Miss Brodie." She and the others quickly found seats near the front of the room where they could clearly see the virus. Enzo too moved, taking a seat next to Matrix. Even sitting near the big sprite made him feel safe. Miss Brodie turned back to the virus. "I apologise, Mr. Megabyte." she said. "You may continue." 

"Thank you." Megabyte smiled, watching as the little binome walked back to her desk and sat down. "Well..." he started, glaring at the new arrivals on the scene. "Seeing we have some other special guests, why not include them in our story, hmmm? Yes, here's a good one. The Three Bears. More precisely, AndrAIa and the Three Bears..." 

** AndrAIa & The Three Bears**

"Gee," AndrAIa muttered, sarcastically. "I get my own story. Imagine my excitement." 

**Once upon a time, there were three bears: a little bear, a medium bear, and a great big bear. And they all lived in a small cottage out in the middle of the woods. The bears were very happy living there. They always romped and played in the grass and hung out with their little woodland friends.**

**"We enjoy hanging out with our little woodland friends."**

** One day, the medium size bear had made them all steaming hot bowls of porridge. But unfortunately, the porridge was too hot.**

**"Look," said the medium size bear. "I have made us all some steaming hot bowls of porridge. Unfortunately, I think they are too hot to even eat."**

**"I know!" replied the little bear. "Why don't we go take a walk in the woods? That should give the steaming hot bowls of porridge time to cool down."**

**"What a great idea!" exclaimed the other bears.**

**So they gathered up their things and headed outside in the bright sun.**

** There was other activity out in the woods that second. A young girl by the name AndrAIa was out taking a leisurely walk when she happened upon the little cottage in the woods.**

**"How odd." she said, walking to the door. "I'm out taking a leisurely walk and I happen to come upon this little cottage in the woods."**

"I would never say that, Megabyte." AndrAIa interrupted. 

"Are you telling this story?" Megabyte asked, looking at her. 

**Without a care in the Net, AndrAIa burst through the door of the little cottage. She looked around and found the place to be very neat and tidy. Over to her right, she saw a table with three bowls of porridge on its surface.**

**"Wow, this porridge looks good enough to eat, but I certainly couldn't eat three bowls of steaming hot porridge by myself."**

** AndrAIa thought about what she could do. Then, a thought came to her. She went out through the door and gave a loud whistle. Within in microseconds, two figures appeared before her. They were her fairygod sprites.**

"Wait a nano!" Enzo interrupted. "Wait one nano. This story doesn't _have _any fairygod sprites. You're just making this up as you go along." 

"Enzo, I think I've had just about enough of you." Miss Brodie replied, glaring at the young sprite. "If you keep causing interruptions, I'll have no choice but to send you to the principal's office. It's bad enough your sister will be hearing about this." 

All five sprites uttered a collective groan. They last thing they needed was for Dot to be yelling at them. 

"Please go on, Mr. Megabyte." 

**The first fairygod sprite was big and brooding. He wore a pair of black sunglasses and a scrowl across his lips. He had a tattoo and a large gun at his side. The second fairygod sprite was a short little runt...**

"Hey!" 

"Sorry." Megabyte replied. "Vertically challenged runt. May I continue?" 

"I can not believe I'm sitting here listening to this drivel." Mouse whispered to AndrAIa. 

"Hey, he hasn't done a story about you yet." 

**The second was very small, but looked a lot like his older counterpart. He too wore shades and a scrowl on his face. "Stop that." replied the older.**

**"Now don't start." AndrAIa replied, walking into the little cottage again. "We have a job to do."**

** The three looked around and started to form a plan. The boys helped themselves to the bowls of porridge, burning their tongues in the process.**

**"I did say they were steaming hot bowls of porridge, right?"**

**"Yesh." they replied.**

** The three then went through the house, destroying whatever they could find. Enzo, the littlest fairygod sprite, made fast work of the priceless antique glass goblet collection the middle bear had. Matrix and AndrAIa were playing skeet shoot with the big bear's album collection.**

**"Pull!" said Matrix, the larger FGS. AndrAIa flung an album in the air and Matrix shot it down with his gun.**

** With her extremely long nails, AndrAIa shredded the beautiful silk curtains that hung in the window.**

"I do not believe this." AndrAIa muttered, shaking her head. 

**Afterwards, the little cottage looked like a tornado had hit it. Things thrown everywhere, broken, ripped, tattered...when the three bears came home, they looked around in sadness at what had once been their lovely home.**

**"Someone's eaten all our porridge." replied the little bear.**

**"Someone's shredded our beautiful silk curtains and broken all of my priceless antique glass goblet collection."**

**"Someone's shot up all my albums." said the big bear.**

** The three continued through the cottage, surveying the damage. When they came to the bedroom, they found three tired sprites sleeping in their beds. The bears turned on the lights...**

**"Do you mind?" shouted AndrAIa. "We're trying to get some sleep in here!"**

** The three bears were so saddened by what had happened, they called all their little woodland friends, who then came and deleted AndrAIa and her fairygod sprite friends.**

"The End." 

"Where do you come up with these ridiculous stories?" Bob asked, arms crossed across his chest. 

"They're in the book." 

"Oh, they are not!" AndrAIa exclaimed. She could delete Megabyte herself! 

"Fine." Megabyte said, opening up to another page. "How bout I read the story of Megarella?" 

"Must you do that?" Mouse asked, tiredly. She couldn't take anymore of this torture. 

Megarella

** Once upon a time, there was a handsome virus by the name of Megarella. Megarella lived with his evil step-mother Dot and his evil, ugly wicked step-sisters. Now one second...**

"Now, you hold it right there." Mouse said, pointing a finger at Megabyte. "I have a feeling I know who the wicked step-sisters are and I take high offense at being called ugly and wicked." 

"Fine, fine." Megabyte said, rolling his eyes. "Evil step-mother Dot and his evil, yet beautiful and wicked step-sisters. There. Are you happy?" 

"Yes." 

"No!" AndrAia exclaimed, glaring at Mouse. 

"All right, look." Megabyte replied, putting up his hands. "I'll change the story." 

** Once upon a time, there was a handsome virus by the name of Megarella. Megarella lived with his evil step-father Bob and his two evil and wicked step-brothers, Matrix and Enzo.**

"Happy?" Megabyte asked. 

"Yes." replied the girls. 

"No." replied Bob. 

"Now what's the problem?" 

"I don't want to be an evil step-father! Especially not to_ you!_" 

"Miss Brodie, I simply can not work under these conditions..." 

"I believe your orders were to sit there and behave." Miss Brodie replied, glaring at the five. 

"Yes, ma'am." 

**Megarella worked hard and hard because his evil step-family made him do that. His brothers were mean and cruel and often beat and hit him.**

"Maybe there some good in this story after all." Matrix whispered to his little brother. 

**One second, word came that the lovely princess Dot Matrix...**

"Hold it." Bob said, holding up a hand. 

"Oh, what now?" 

"Don't even think about going there." Matrix replied, his hand drifting to Gun at his hip. 

"I said be quiet!" Miss Brodie exclaimed, shushing the near arguement that had been started. "If you're not going to sit still and listen to the story, I'll have to ask you to leave. And that goes for you too, Enzo." 

"If I may..." 

"Please go on, Mr. Megabyte." Miss Brodie replied. 

**One second, word came that the lovely princess Dot Matrix was having a giant ball to find a proper suitor and announce her engagement. Bob, Matrix, and Enzo were planning to go, but laughed at Megarella's intention to go.**

Matrix was about to respond when Miss Brodie shot him a look that could delete. He quickly stopped and raised his hand instead. The teacher sighed and rubbed a hand across her forehead. "Yes, Mr. Matrix?" 

"Miss Brodie, I feel this story is about to take on a serious implication and I would like to have it stopped." Matrix replied. 

Miss Brodie sighed. "Dare I ask what implication that is, Mr. Matrix?" 

"Well, I think we all know the story." Matrix said. 

"Please ignore his sick and perverted mind, Miss Brodie." Megabyte replied, waving a hand towards Matrix. "If I could finish, I might be able to solve the problem before it starts." 

"Please do." 

**"Silly Megarella." replied Matrix. "Balls are for sprites. Not for pitiful little viruses like you."**

**"Now, now." said Bob, putting his hand on Matrix's shoulder. "That's not right. Megarella's your brother after all." Bob looked at Megarella and said, "You may go to the ball."**

**"What?!" all three exclaimed.**

** Bob winked at his sons and turned to Megarella. "As soon as you finish washing the windows, sweeping the floor, cleaning the oven, fixing that broken console, typing up a 5,000 word essay on why the Net strives on outside trade, and pick up my dry cleaning from the cleaners. Do all that and you can go to the ball."**

** The three laughed at Megarella, knowing the virus wouldn't be finished with everything by the time the ball started. Megarella sighed as the three left. But what they didn't know was that Megarella had a magic genie and he...**

"Oh, this is the most ridiculous thing..." Matrix announced, standing from his seat. "I could just..." Seeing the look on Miss Brodie's face, he calmly sat down again. "I could just listen all second." 

"Hmmm..." Megabyte wondered. "Perhaps that was a bit stale. Well, how bout I end with a really good story?" 

"That I find hard to believe." AndrAIa said. 

"How about The Three Little Pigs?" the virus asked. 

"Fine." Bob huffed. "But if _any _of us turn out to be the pigs, so help me, I'll..." 

"Calm yourself, Guardian." Megabyte said, flipping through the book. "You know, I think you all should think about checking in to an anger management program. You seem to be high strung for some reason." 

"I hate you." Enzo plainly said. "No, really. I do. I really, really do. I hate you soooo much right now."   


The Three Little Pigs

**Once upon a time there lived three little pigs. They all lived in a large brick house with all the trimings. One second, as the three pigs were watching their favorite show, The Love Hospital...**

"What pig do you know watches The Love Hospital?" AndrAIa asked, getting quite tired of this incessant babble. 

"I know lots of pigs who watch that show." Megabyte said, matter of factly. "It's a very good show. Last week, John told Patricia he was leaving her for Blaine, who's been seeing Cecily on the side. Meanwhile, Carter is looking into something to prove that he isn't the father of Jenny's baby." 

"Oh, let's just shoot him." Matrix said, looking at his companions. "It's not like we don't have a gun. BANG! Just like that." 

"Can I continue?" 

** The little pigs were watching their favorite show, when there came a knocking at their door. A rap, tap tapping at their little piggy door.**

"Quote the Raven, 'Nevermore.'" Enzo said, a smirk on his face. 

"You'll be quoting nevermore if you don't shut up!" Megabyte exclaimed. 

"See?" Enzo said to Miss Brodie, pointing an accusing finger at the virus. "He just threatened me!" 

** There was a knock at the door.**

**"Little pig, little pig." said Bob, arms folded across his chest. He and a group of very angry and mean sprites stood outside of the little pigs' house. "Let us in."**

**"Not by the hair of our chinny chin chins!" cried the pigs.**

**"Then we'll get Matrix to bust the door in!" Mouse shouted.**

** The pigs didn't know what to do. They had survived a mean and horrible wolf and now five unrulely sprites were trying to break into their home. They looked around for a way to call help and the first pig pulled out a vidwindow. Meanwhile, outside, Mouse was sharping her katanas with hopes of getting access into the house. Bob, the ever smart planner...**

"By the way, kiddies," Megabyte said, chuckling. "This is a comedy." 

"Yeah." Bob sulked. "A comedy of errors." 

** Bob, the ever smart planner, thought of a way to get inside the house. "Bob, it's simple." Matrix was saying. "I just bust down the door, shoot it right off its hinges, and bingo! We got breakfast for today."**

**"That could work, Matrix, but I'm hoping we can get the pigs out alive."**

**"Why?" AndrAIa asked. "They're breakfast, Bob. And I, for one, like my breakfast to not be living."**

**"They're not gonna open the door, Bob." Matrix replied. He turned and started to pound on the door. "Let's us in!" he shouted.**

**"Not by the..."**

**"SHUT UP!" the renegade hollered, pulling out a large and battery operated chainsaw.**

**"Matrix, what is wrong with you?" Bob asked.**

**"I'm tired of this!" he yelled over the roar of the machine. He revved it a couple of times.**

"Dude!" Matrix exclaimed. "Why does everyone think I'm some sort of crazed, homicidal maniac?" 

"Um...cause you are." Bob said. 

"I am not!" Matrix cried, folding his arms across his chest. His face fell and he looked sad. "I have feelings too, you know." 

"Perhaps I have been a little harsh." Megabyte reflexed. 

** He turned it off after viewing the face of his friend. "I just want some bacon, Bob. Is that so wrong?" asked a kinder, gentler Matrix**. 

"Is that better?" Megabyte asked, in a sickenly sweet voice. 

"Now, you're just mocking me." Matrix said. 

"He's been doing that all second, bro." Enzo replied. 

Just as Megabyte was about to continue, the school bell rang. "Saved by the bell." Bob sighed in relief. 

"Thank the User." Mouse said, standing and stretching. "I don't think I could take another nano of that kind of torture." 

"Class, please thank Mr. Megabyte for stopping in today." Miss Brodie said, as the students started taking out their lunches and getting ready for recess. The class applauded and the virus took his happy bows. 

"Hey, what about us?" Matrix asked, getting a bit jealous that Megabyte was getting all the glory. 

"What about you?" 

"Hey, we just saved the class from a potenial take over or something." Enzo said. "Where's our applause?" 

"You, Enzo Matrix, are to stay in from recess." Miss Brodie said, waving goodbye to the binome children and Megabyte. The virus smirked at the little sprite as he walked past and went out the door. "You were very disruptive today. I will also be making a call to your sister on your recent behavior." 

"Oy." Bob said, putting a hand on Enzo's shoulder. "Wouldn't want to be you right now." 

"Sorry little bro." Matrix added. 

"Well, sugahs, time waits for no sprite." Mouse declared. "Guess we better be headin' out." 

"And where do the four of you think you're going?" Miss Brodie asked, hands on her hips. "I hope you don't think that Enzo is in this by himself. You can keep him company while he has lunch inside." The teacher held up her hand during the protests, continuing by saying, "And all of you will be writing on the board, "I will not disrupt a guest speaker" fifty times." 

"Fifty??" cried Matrix. The most_ he _ever had to write was 20! 

"Any complaints and I'll move it up to sixty." 

Four sprites immediately shot a look towards Matrix, who sighed in defeat. "Yes, Miss Brodie." he said. So, five sprites had lunch inside the classroom that second, competely stunned that someone like Miss Brodie could have such a profound hold over them, even on Bob and Mouse, who didn't _have _the binome as a teacher! And Dot Matrix was called later, after school was completely out. The Command.Com was confused as to why the teacher had indeed invited the evil virus into class, but had to repsect the decision. After all, he didn't hurt anyone. And he was actually polite. It was the sprites she was getting called about who had behaved in a such a manner, it made Megabyte look saintly.   
So, Enzo was grounded and regulated to KP duty in the Diner, as was Matrix along with his regular duties as the Security Chief. Bob and Mouse had to help Phong in planting more trees in the conservatory, something that AndrAIa had been put to do, but both the guardian and the hacker said the game sprite was enjoying it too and it didn't actually make it a punishment. So AndrAIa got to spend time with Hack and Slash, which everyone thought had to be the worst punishment yet and Andri didn't even _do _anything. And the moral of this story is... 

Never make up stories. People can be punished. 

And they all lived happily ever after. 

**Enzo: Um...no we didn't.******

**WMG: Look, don't make me have to do something bad to you, little boy.******

**Matrix: What's a sprite gotta do to get some respect around here? Shoot people!?**   
  
  



End file.
